Rescue
by Beautiful Storm Munroe
Summary: When Storm and Jean are kidnapped from their vacation and in Paris, it's up to Scott and Logan to find them. One problem, they only have 96 hours to find them. Will they be on time? Or will they lose their wives forever. Based off the movie Taken. RoLo (duh! What else do I write?) Jott (go easy on me there. First time writing this couple)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, so I've recently watched Taken for the second time in my life, and came up with this story. Wanna see Taken2 but I think I'll wait until Netflix since the reviews for the movie are awful. Believe it or not Jean Grey (Famke Jansen) is also in the movie. It took me two times to actually figure that put, with the help of my sister. And this was her first time seeing it.**

Logan kissed his wife goodbye, just as she was about to board the plane to Paris. Jean Grey-Summers smiled at him. "Don't worry, Logan, I'll make sure she doesn't get into anything mischievous."

"Shouldn't that be the other way around, Jean?" Ororo Munroe asked, before turning back to her husband To give him another kiss.

"Storm, we got to go," Jean called to her after letting her best friend have her moment. She then turned to her own husband,Scott Summers, and gave home a light kiss goodbye.

"Okay," Storm replied, hugging Logan- who was almost Squashing high in his grasp-kissing him lightly. "I love you."

"I love ya, too, 'Ro," Logan replied softly, reluctantly letting her go. That was the part he hated about being in love; he never wanted to let her go. Now that were married, it was even harder to let her go. "Call me when you land."

"I will," Storm said, waving as she walked away with Jean.

"Oh, and Logan," Jean called turning around and walking backwards for a moment "Try not to kill each of their while we're gone." Storm began laughing as Jean turned around. They continued laughing as they walked through the gate.

Scott pretended not to know what Jean was talking about, but he wasn't fooling Logan. They both knew what she was talking about. Originally, Logan had been after Jean; but, after a while, he started he started flirting with her less and less and with Ororo more and more. Once Logan and Storm sealed the deal, though, Scott had no more for worries. However, that didn't mean Logan was any less irritating.

Most of the trip home was silent. Logan took out the picture of him and Storm in front of the mansion, stroking the edges fondly. "It's not going to bring her back Amy Baxter Logan," Scott said, amused. "It's only a week. She'll be back before you know it."

"Not fast enough."

R

Storm and Jean were having a blast, taking pictures with Storm's phone. They were about to take one with the both of them when a cute French guy offered to take the shot for them. "Names François."

"My name's Jean, and this is Ororo- but, we call her 'Roro for short. Or Storm, If you need something easier." Indent storm just the last shyly.

"Traveling? "

"Yes," Jean replied. "We are visiting for a girls getaway."

"You know taxies are really expensive here, would you mind sharing?"

"Sure," Jean said. Storm just shrugged. When they reached the hotel, François asked them what floor they were staying on. "Fifth," Jean replied.

_Jean_, Storm said telepathically.

"There's also a party tonight, would you like to go?"

"Yes."

_ Jean, we don't even know him._

_So? Come on, Storm, lighten up. _"We'll come."

"Excellent," François said. The women said their goodbyes inhabited on inside. François made a phone call. "Two women around 25 to 30. More than likely mutants. Extremely attractive..."

**A/N: Duhn, duhn, duhn! We'll see how the reviews are first before I continue posting. I have like three chapters done. And if you're wondering, heck yeah I'm using the famous Liam Neeson quote. Anyone know which villains I should use? Sabretooth and possibly Toad will make an appearance (Sabretooth definitely.)**


	2. Chapter 2

Jean and Storm had adjoining suites, with a door that allowed them to go into each others room without going out in the hallway. "I'm heading into the shower!" Storm called through the crack in the door.

"Alright!" Jean replied. "By the way, I think your phone's ringing."

"Oh no!" Storm gasped, practically lunging for her phone in her purse.

"What?"

"I forgot to call Logan."

Jean laughed. "Some wife you are."

"Shut up!" Storm shot back, unsuccessfully holding back a giggle as she answered the phone. "Hi, darling," she answered sweetly.

"What happened to you'll call me when you land?" Logan asked in a manner that said he wasn't mad, but he was really worried. He really enjoyed grilling his wife sometimes though, so it was really in a mocking voice that he demanded it. "Red's already spoken to Scott twenty times already with that telepathy of hers."

Storm shot a glare Jean's direction as she heard Jean's laugh. "Got carried away with taking pictures," she said walking out on to the terrace. "Twenty times? She must've been in contact with him on the plane when she pretended to listen to music." After looking around to make sure the coast was clear, she called upon the winds to lift her up in the air.

R

Logan laughed. He picked up the sound of wind in the background, and he looked out the window of the Professor's office, imagining his beautiful wife flying through the sky. "Well, ya know telepath's: always reading someone's mind or communicating in some way."

R

"You would know, wouldn't you?" She smiled as Logan got silent for a moment and then chuckled as he changed the subject.

"So... pictures, eh?"

"Yes. A lot."

"Any of them with you..." he trailed off and Storm didn't need telepathy to know where his thoughts were at the moment.

"No, nothing like that, Logan," she said bemused. Then added seductively, "but you're welcome to join me over here, and we could make something out of it..."

"Nah, I think I'll wait here and give ya a welcome home present."

Storm smiled. "Be careful, Logan, I just might ruin your rep-" there was a sudden loud crash, and a muffled scream. Storm hid to the side of Jean's sliding glass door. "Logan..." she said, her voice suddenly becoming very quiet and overwhelmed with fear, "there's some one else here."

"What?" he demanded, anxiety lacing his voice. "Who?"

"I-I don't know..." she watched as Jean struggled with the attackers. Being a telepathic and telekinetic, she should've been able to fight them off with ease. Unless the attackers were somehow shielded from her telepathy, then she would have to rely on her telekinesis. But with so many attackers and so few objects, it was difficult to figure out to do, and soon the foes had her knocked out."Goddess," Storm gasped. "Logan... they got Jean."

"Storm, calm down, darlin'," Logan said soothingly. "How many are there?"

"Three, maybe four."

"Where are you?"

"On the terrace."

"Can you get to your room?"

"Yes, hold on." Calling upon the winds again, she flew to her suite and into the bedroom. She had a limited amount of hiding spots, and all of them were going to be tight corners. She decided the closet would be the best choice, and closed the door, locking it. "I'm back..." she said, trying to calm her breathing. She hated enclosed spaces. "Logan...I-I'm scared."

"I know, 'Ro, but you gotta stay wit' me, darlin'," Logan said. "Are you in the closet or somethin'?"

"Yes."

"Just relax and imagine that I'm there," Logan told her soothingly. Storm knew that this was just to keep her calm and her powers under control; but, she knew he was ragin inside. Angry at himself for not being there to protect her. "Did you meet anyone?"  
he suddenly asked.

"Francois. He took pictures of me and Jean, and invited us to a party."

"Did he see where you were staying?"

"Yes. But, he didn't know our rooms, just the floor- Jean gave it to him."

Logan sighed, the sigh she would usually hear when Logan was making a tough decision. "Do you trust me, 'Ro?" This was going to be the toughest decision he ever made.

"Yes," Storm said after a moment's hesitation.

"Listen ta me closely, darlin', okay? They're goin' ta take you- but, no matter what, I will find you." The door to the bedroom opened, and Storm became deathly quiet. The only thing that told Logan she was still on the line was her soft ragged breathing that only someone with enhanced senses could pick up. A faint by distinctive voice began to speak. "Put the phone on the ground so that I can hear."

Storm obliged him, putting it down painfully slow.

"She's here somewhere," a female voice said. "We'll post someone outisde the door so that we can nab her later."

The door closed, but Logan knew that this was a ruse to draw her out. "There's at least one still left behind," he said, his anger just barely being contained. "When they get you, I want you to scream at the top of your lungs all the physical features you see. One more thing, 'Ro... I love you."

"I love you, too," she said, so quietly that he almost missed it. That was when the closet door opened, and she automatically dropped the phone, and sprung into action; her powers going on overload.

There was a blinding flash of light has lightning forked the sky, flashing from her hands also as her eyes turned milky white. That was when someone grabbed her. She shocked him, but realized that his clothes were insulated. These guys had come seriously prepared. She wasn't able to see who held her, but she could see his accomplices running in. "Tall... dark hair... red skin..." she gasped as the person turned her around, and she gasped in fear. "Sa-" he smashed her against something, and everything went black.

R

Logan waited a moment before speaking. "I don't know who you are. I don't know what you want. If you are looking for ransom, I can tell you I don't have money. But what I do have are a very particular set of skills; skills I have acquired over a very long career. Skills that make me a nightmare for people like you. If you let my wife and her friend go now, that'll be the end of it. I will not look for you, I will not pursue you. But if you don't, I will look for you, I will find you, and I will kill you."

"Good luck," someone replied, closing the phone.

"Scott!"

**A/N: I had to edit the fight scene a bit, but hopefully it still suffices.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: srry for not updating in awhile. Been overwhelmed and having some psychological issues (wonder if I'm allergic to school?) anyway, here'. another chapter. Not as interesting as the others, but it's something.**

****The blackbird was up in record time as Scott and Logan hurried off to France. Loggloat stared fixedly out the viewport, trying to keep his mind only on finding his wife. His claws reflexively going in and out. _SNIKT_! _SNAKT_!

Scott was tempted to call Logan out on it, but then thought better of it. When Logan's beast was fighting to come out, especially when it involved Storm, it was best not to bother him. His thoughts, though, matched Logan's: they had only 96 hours to find the girls, or they would never see them again.

Whenthey reached the hotel, Logan quickly found out where the girls were staying and whose room was whose. Logan's senses picked up on everything, so it wasn't hard for him to imagine what happened to the girls. "Find anything, Cyke?" Logan called as he spotted something on the floor.

"Nothing but knocked down suitcases and banged up furniture," Scott replies as be came in from the other room. "You?"

"Possibly a clue to who took our girls," Logan said, holding Storm's SIM chip to her disassembled phone.

R

The boys found a type of photo booth that allowed them to analyze the photos on the chip From Storm's phone. "How is this supposed to help us?" Scott asked as Logan flipped through the photos.

"Storm said that they were busy taking pictures. She also mentioned that they met someone at the airport who took one shot of them. Bingo." He found one with Jean and Storm, but neither of them were holding the camera. Behind them was o e of those ad holders, and luckily for them all, it was a reflective surface. Logan shifted the image, zoomed in so that only the reflective surface could be seen, and then processed the photo so that they had a clear image Of the François person.

The men staked out the airport until they found their quarry, who was ready to take another woman. Logan shoved him into the taxi , giving him a good beating to findout where the girls were, while Scott waited outside. François manages to escape, however, and the men chased him until he came up to a bridge, jumped, but was unfortunately run over. Logan cursed under his breath as Scott caught up to him. It was time for a new approach.

**A/N: As I said, nothing too interesting, I promise the next chapter will have more action, and Logan will even go bezerker.**


End file.
